


Under the Mistletoe (The Mandalorian x Reader)

by northanger_abbey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just fluff, would say dub/con but not really serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northanger_abbey/pseuds/northanger_abbey
Summary: Anon: since it’s almost christmas, can you write something where mando indulges reader in the idiotic practice of kissing someone caught under mistetoe? like a quick peck over the helmetI know this is published a month after Christmas but I'm posting all my fics onto AO3
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Under the Mistletoe (The Mandalorian x Reader)

If you had been told a year ago that you would be standing under the mistletoe with a Mandalorian –who also happened to be your best… Well, only friend – you would have laughed deeply. A Mandalorian? You’d never met one and you thought it to be highly unlikely that you ever would. Your planet, which you liked to keep to, didn’t see a lot of Mandalorian visitors.

But now? Oh boy…

It was absolutely insane. Insane how your life could change within the span of a few months. You never expected that your talent of fixing ships would score you a place on a Mandalorian’s ship, but here you were.

Standing under the crudely hung mistletoe, holding onto a little green creature. A very cute one at that.

You had seen the mistletoe at least four meters away and you were sure that your travelling companion had as well. It was a long four meters as the two – or rather three – of you approached the dark green plant. Why somebody had decided to hang it out the front of their house you couldn’t be too sure.

It was only until you were directly under it that you bothered to say anything.

”Looks like you’re going to have to kiss me, ” you sighed as if you had just noticed the very obvious leaves.

Part of you wanted him to shake his head and keep walking, and the other part of you did very much want him to kiss you. You just weren’t sure if you wanted your first one to be on a foreign planet out the front of some poor civilians house. Plus, the Mandalorian wouldn’t take his helmet off. That too was something you needed to take into consideration.

“Absolutely not.”

Your eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. The Child in your arms cooed, it’s wide eyes looking up at you and then over to its heavily-armoured father (or so you liked to call him).

“You wouldn’t even let me kiss your cheek?”

“No.”

That was exactly how you imagined his reaction would be. Short, sharp, and a shot to your usually average self-esteem. You were joking – kind of – so you didn’t quite understand why you would be disappointed. It wasn’t like this was some intricate confession that you had been planning on since day one. Maybe because you saw this small opportunity as a way to express your feelings, scope out his, and if things went too far, fall back onto the fact that you had just been joking.

“He’s so mean, ” you mumbled to the Child, watching as its eyes lit up due to the attention. It loved being the centre of attention, in an endearing way of course. “I suppose I’ll have to kiss you instead.”

“Wait-” And so you did. A best. Two, Maybe even three you didn’t exactly count.

“Fine. If it’ll shut you up.”

It honestly took your brain a few seconds to mull over what the Mandalorian had said. It was so unexpected. So unlike him that you weren’t even sure if it had come from him or some ridiculous fantasy in your head. You didn’t say anything, didn’t want to, in case you said something that would make him change his mind.

Still holding onto the Child, it took you a few more seconds to lean in, and even more for you to gently place your lips on his helmet where you thought his mouth to be. Almost as if you were kissing his actual lips.

Obviously, it wasn’t amazing, it was rather uncomfortable to be completely honest, but it still made you feel as if you could take on the whole damned galaxy.

“Hey you said-” the Mandalorian for once sounded taken aback. Not in a bad way, just taken aback.

”In my defence, you were the one who said I wasn’t allowed to kiss your cheek.” You winked.


End file.
